My New life
by blazingfire22
Summary: After an accident on a mission, 17 year old Anakin is left thought to be dead. After he recovers he ventures out to start a new life. But no one ever said starting over was ever easy. AU story. Pre-AOTC


"Is he alive?" A voice asked.

"Vital signs are stable." Another voice answered. It sounded like a woman. "Do you know how he sustained his injuries?" She asked the man who brought him in.

"No clue." He responded. "All I know is that I was discovering the thing that caused all the seismic activity and I find a destroyed ship with a mutilated boy attempting to escape the wreckage." He looked at the teen with concern. 'He can't be more than sixteen,' he thought. He then took notice to whatever was left of the teens' body, he had lost his left arm up to the shoulder and his right leg from the crash. He then took full attention to the person a saw how he looked like. "Hey, look at his braid and the robes. I think this guy might be a Jedi."

The woman turned to look at him and then the mutilated man. "If you're right than you better bring one of the Yasmiri. I've seen what Jedi have done while they're happy or when they show no emotion. I'd hate to see what one of them would do when they're angry."

"Su-." The man was cut off when two medical droids floated in the room. "Doctor, the artificial limbs are ready to be implanted."

The woman turned to them. "Good, now let's proceed with the surgery." She then turned to the man. "Connor, if you would get the Yasmiri or even something that could somehow suppress his force abilities for the surgery that would be wonderful."

"Sure thing Rebecca, just give me a few minutes to get it." He left the room at a running pace.

She positioned the limbs where the real ones were gone only moments ago. A few minutes later Connor came back in. "Rebecca, we don't have anything available at the moment."

She tensed at this and began to sweat. "He'll die without any surgery so we'll have to do it without them. Connor, what I want you to do is to hold the limb in the correct spot so when I drill onto his body it'll stay at the correct spot."

"Got it, anything else? What about the droids, what are they going to do?" Connor asked wondering if he got the hard job.

"While we are putting on the limbs they are holding down his body, monitoring his heart rate. You know that kind of stuff." Rebecca told him.

"Alright then, let's do this!" He said getting his medical gear on.

He held down his body and allowed Rebecca to do her job, while he did his. He watched as she drilled down one bolt into his body and at that point he knew something bad was going to happen.

Before either of them knew it they were sent flying across the room and straight into the wall.

"ARRHG!" They heard the man cry out in pain.

Rebecca got back up and ran towards the machine.'280 bpm' it read. She yelled out a command to the droid while turning back at Connor seeing he was getting back on his feet. "Insert 140cc of insulin into his body!'

At that point Connor was up on his feet again rushing toward the limb they had been working on holding it into place so Rebecca could finish attaching the arm.

She literally sprinted towards him and finished attaching the arm before things started flying at them.

"ARRHG!" The Jedi yelled out in pain again.

"What the-!" She screams jumping away from the object before it hits her. Connor however was not as lucky as her and got hit with a few items before getting knocked down.

She looked at the heart monitor and it skyrocketed to '220 bpm'. How is it possible to go back up so fast? She looked at the one droid that was still functional and yelled another command. "Insert another 110cc of insulin!"

She ran to Connor continuing to dodge things that kept coming her way. "Come on Connor. You have got to hang on we are almost done here."

"I think my ribs are cracked." He told her in pain.

"We'll check later but right now if we don't help out this Jedi, he could end up dying. Now come on, let's go." She encouraged him.

Finally getting to his feet he slowing walked back to the patient with Rebecca supporting him and held the leg in place hoping that Rebecca would bolt it down quickly.

"ARRHG!" They heard him call out for what might be the thousandth time that day. The droid holding down his body was immediately sent flying towards the heartbeat monitor.

"Come on!" Rebecca yelled out to the angry man only having part of his new leg on. "Work with me!"

She had finished putting on his new leg when she said "Connor! Bring me the sleeping gas! FAST!" When Connor went to the cabinet to bring what she requested she yelled out, "150cc of insulin inserted into Jedi's body." She hoped that his body was still strong enough to take that amount.

She then took off her lab coat and ripped it in half to tie around his hands.

"Got the sleeping gas." Connor said returning with the tank.

"Good, now go to his face and place the mask on his face while I open the tank." Rebecca ordered him.

"Got it." He said already on the move.

She turned on the tank not caring if he even had the mask securely on his face.

Within minutes the Jedi was asleep and they both turned and look at the surgery wing of the hospital. It looked more like a warzone than it did a hospital. They both left the room and went to their offices breathing in relief.


End file.
